Sing Little Songbird
by Harley Diamond
Summary: Kirishima felt like he was going through the motions more and more as of late, until one day he decides to help Midoriya and become his wing man, though how long will that last for when he meets a certain person in hospital Midoriya has been doting on and begins to question how much he really wants to help him. Warning: LGBT & BoyxBoy
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Sing Little Songbird**

**Warnings: LGBT, Transgender Characters, Pregnancy, Sex, mentions of abuse, multiple boyxboy, more warnings to come as they appear. Don't like, don't read**

**Pairings: KirixOC, TodoBakuDeku, Mentions of KiriBaku**

**Summary: Kirishima felt like he was going through the motions more and more as of late, until one day he decides to help Midoriya and become his wing man, though how long will that last for when he meets a certain person in hospital Midoriya has been doting on and begins to question how much he really wants to help him.**

* * *

The winter evening brushed low over the growing horizon, the darkness of night lingering across the world, clinging needily as the frost to the grass, speckles of snowflakes descended gliding on the gentle wind, the days seemed so much shorter now as Christmas approached, most were out wrapped up in scarfs and jackets, though one was still jogging along.

A song played in his ears, the beat egging him on to go harder, faster, better, nothing new for him anyway, his breath misted before him along with beads of sweat on his brow, he kept going however, after all, this was just another ordinary day for him, eight hours of working out, of course he was so manly like that, eight hours, that's nothing, he could do nine… or ten!

If he had the time that was.

The red head boy came to a stop on a street corner gazing around him slowly, not having gone far from the academy, of course he had to be back by a certain time but at least this way he got to have a little bit of freedom, his room was massively kitted out as a gym but, eh, sometimes you couldn't beat a good old fashioned run.

He didn't seem to notice though how many heads he turned in that minute, He tapped his mobile that was strapped to his bicep, swigging his bottle of water and sprinkling some over his face, the droplets glistening as they slid down his strong shoulder, slipping beneath the deep crimson fabric of his work out clothes and down the deeply formed six pack.

"Oh Kirishima kun, what are you doing out this far?" A soft voice came nearby.

The red head look over slowly, his red eyes sparkling slightly at a certain green haired broccoli boy, unlike Kirishima who was weathering the cold as a way to train up his body further, the other was wrapped in a warm All Might hoodie, a red scarf wrapped him up warm and those green eyes sparkling, that wild hair poking out at all angles from under a green beanie, freckles stood out on a bright smile, a boy who would always welcome… damn sweet piece of broccoli.  
"Well I could ask the same thing of you little Midoriya."

Kirishima cracked a smile reaching behind his head to ruffle his hair and then the others who whined softly hunching, "Kirishima kun I'm not little!" Midoriya huffed, his freckles coming to stand out all the more beneath his blush, "and well, I'm just out to go visit a friend in hospital, they got hurt on a very recent mission against some villains and were feeling demoralised so, I thought…" Midoriya looked down playing with his jacket slightly, "well, I just thought I'd get them a little get well gift to make them feel better!"

A couple things… first of all, Kirishima had to double check with Midoriya on his definition of a couple of small things, considering the boys arms were covered with bags from various stalls, teddy bears, some brand new clothes and from the looks of it now a fair amount of different food too… hmm… all it was lacking was some candles and…

Oh…

Ohhh…

Kirishima chuckled watching that faint pink brush stroke across those large dimple cheeks, more than a friend huh? He thought and patted Midoriya's back, walking off for a second returning after a minute with a bag behind his back, after all, it would be unmanly of him to not help his buddy get the best chance possible in a situation like this. The hardest man and the best wing man, aw yeah! He was just so manly and cool!

He beamed too himself throwing his arms behind his head then took half the bags from the other Midoriya blinking a couple of times. "Hey, it means at least now you can get more for your… friend. Remember keep your cool, be manly and think with your heart." He winked knowingly, giving him a thumbs up.

The other however just returned the smile and nodded eagerly running to a few more shops returning later with a few extra bags and leading the way.

This wasn't exactly how he thought his winter evening would be. He thought maybe he'd have gone back to the dorms and put up a few decorations and the tree with the others, maybe even a few movies, or worked a bit more on his stamina…well… he'd worked out enough as it is, and this surely wouldn't take that long… plus… he owed Midoriya.

The little broccoli bean boy had his more times than Kirishima could count, without him, Kiri wasn't actually even entirely sure he'd still have his best friend around anymore, so if he could help out the other boy with his first crush, then this was the very least that he could do for him.

Plus, even he had to admit the smile stretched across Midoriya's face right now was infectious. The boy seemed so happy and eager, though as they turned a corner and started heading towards the hospital, Kiri hesitated slightly and looked over at Midoriya. "You said your friend was hurt… I didn't think you meant this bad. Who even are they, you mentioned they were from UA but?"  
"They're from the lower class." Midoriya smiled sadly. "Um… I'll leave the introduction to them, but I'm sure you'll like them, they're wonderful!" He gave a big goofy smile that nearly fell off his face. "Kachan visited them earlier for a while but, they left to go get them some stuff too."  
"Wow… you and Bakugo? They must leave quite an impression and be one heck of a person." He mused chuckling imaging his best friend Lord Explosion Grump doing something like that for anyone.

They were seen inside shortly enough, the nurse out front smiling and greeting Midoriya. "Back again? Already? Seems like only a few hours ago you left." She chuckled, her eyes sparkling knowingly. "She is awake, a little bit groggy so be gentle with her."  
"A-Always! O…Of course! I wouldn't do anything to hurt her!" Deku objected instantly.

Sometimes he still looked so much like the starry eyed little kid. Behind all those muscles and bravery and that big heart, the goof ball was still such a massive, little nerd.

For some reason or another it seemed Deku's mysterious 'friend' had managed to get an entire room to herself, though from what Kiri remembered of his time in this place, that wasn't a bad thing. Being inside the same four walls could be a real pain, at least this way it wasn't with a bunch of strangers they may be uncomfortable with.

Midoriya strode over to a bed, and smiled beaming even more than he had before, Kiri was surprised such a massive smile fit on Midoriya's face. "I…I know you said not to go mad with it, b…but I-"  
"You can blame me!" Kiri called out walking forward, "I sort of encouraged this, plus my man Midoriya here is just that kind of special man…"

Kiri fell suddenly speechless.

Sat on a bed in a hospital gown was a person about their age, their silvery hair reaching down just to the base of their neck, their frame was thin and bruised up a bit, but Kiri found himself unable to look at the bruises, instead something about their eyes drew him in. He didn't know if it was their quirk or something they had gathered from their parents.

But god damn.

Her eyes were literally an iris made of nebula and stars!

Kiri couldn't help but stare in wonder at them for a while, the girl was so petite and soft looking, but he still just couldn't pull his gaze away. Only when Midoriya spoke did he suddenly find himself back in reality.

The green haired boy came over tilting his head. "Now I think about it Kirishima Kun, you never did tell me what was in that bag that… oh."

Deku went bright red as he pulled out a bouquet of red roses, snapping Kirishima to attention. 

"Midoriya! My man! I told you I'd carry those roses you bought for your… wonderful friend here." He elbowed him lightly in the ribs discreetly and smiled at the girl, he grabbed the other boy's shoulders and steered him over. "Beautiful aren't they!"  
"Yes, they really are. Thank you Midoriya." Came her soft voice, barely above that of a whisper, though her eyes lingered for a few seconds on the red head looking amused.

Kirishima couldn't help himself but openly stare at her for a few minutes, trying to take the rest of it all in.

Her voice was so gentle, it was almost a tiny chime, even with just the small exertion, the pale and frail girl gave a small series of coughs holding her chest.

Midoriya placed the flowers down quickly and patted her back reassuringly rubbing it, taking a seat next to her. "It's okay Hecate, you're safe."

Hecate? Strange name. Kiri had never heard the likes of it before either at UA, maybe it was their hero name?

Kirishima slowly sat down on the other side of the bed and smiled softly. "S…Sorry… I should have asked you before bringing someone over! I…It was very-"  
"Manly of you." Kirishima interjected. "To ask for help when you needed it!" He smiled at the girl beaming. "Sorry, I'm Kirishima Eijiro, but my friends call me Kiri, or Kirishima." He looked around at the drab whitewash room around them, he couldn't help but remember how much it had driven him mad laying here all day recovering, but it was necessary. 

She smiled so amused by him. "It's a pleasure to meet you Kirishima, you're no stranger to me, I recognize you from academy, though this is the first time we've got to meet." She blushed and giggled as she held out her hand, only for kirishima to take it and kiss it tenderly.  
"Kiri…" Midoriya warned, frowning.  
"What?" He grinned his shark smile.  
"I'm glad Midoriya brought you" She slowly sat up with Midoriya's help, wincing with the effort to do so, but once sat up those eyes glistened even brighter, those strange starry eyes. "Midoriya is beyond wonderful, he's incredible… but I know he's been spending a lot of his spare time trying to cater to me and help me after my… incident."

Midoriya shot Kirishima a look before the red head could even open his mouth to form the question.

Hecate simply smiled sadly, "you know you should have gone home you…"  
"What the hell. YA DAMN DEKU!" A voice roared.

Kiri didn't need to look, not even slightly, though to be honest he hadn't even needed to have heard the nickname for Midoriya that only one person used… no… the slamming of the door had been more than enough to tell him exactly who that had been.

Bakugo, the only person who could wonder onto a ward of a hospital like that and be so loud. The muscly wild haired blond boy was wearing a simple black low neck tee with a skull on front, skinny jeans and a jacket. His dark eyes narrowed coldly at Midoriya. "I told you I was visiting them today! DAMN DEKU! I'LL KILL YOU!"  
"Kachan." Midoriya warned, in a low tone. "They're not gonna get better with you screaming like that…"  
"The hell they won't! I…I… I'LL SCARE THE INFECTION AWAY! I'LL BLOW IT SKYHIGH!" The blond snarled. "And you! You dumbass! Why are you sat up!" He snapped at Hecate who only giggled softly and smiled. Bakugo stormed over and eased her back to lay down.

He paused.

Then slowly turned around.

"Kiri…" He growled.  
"Hey Bakugo…" Kirishima chuckled nervously, backing up slightly, knowing a Bakugo explosion right now was really what no one needed, especially not someone as strained as Hecate it seemed.  
"As if that damn Deku wasn't enough. Now you?!" He snarled, fluffing the pillow behind Hecate's back.

He walked back to the door only to just grab the bags he'd discarded earlier, Midoriya doing the same with those around his feet.  
"I thou…thought you could do with a change of clothes." Midoriya said quietly, pulling up a bag. "U…Um I th…thought you'd want to g…get out th…that gown into something more comfortable! S…So… I bought a bunch! Fluffy ones… cotton ones… silky ones! Un…underwear too."  
"WHAT?!" Bakugo roared.  
"That's very sweet of you Midoriya. I'd really love to wear actual pyjamas again." Hecate smiled placing a hand on Bakugo's bicep, the blond's shouts toning down to a snarky grumble and mumble.  
"What's in your bags Bakugo?"

Kiri knew Bakugo could be a sweetie, so it came to no surprise to see Bakugo had brought bags of Christmas decorations to festive up the room.

He knew there was a big heart inside of the boy.

That's why Bakugo had been Kirishima's first…well, first of many things; his first kiss, his first in bed… his first love, heck, even his first boyfriend. Though when things had been getting worse at UA, both had decided to focus on their future.

It had hurt. Definitely painful… even sometimes like now it still hurt. Bakugo could be such a cutie, but if anything, Kiri was happy to see at least someone else had made a move into the blonds heart.

Whether they knew it or not.

"Her favourite holiday is Christmas okay!" He growled, giving Kirishima a dark look. "This stupid room looks like it was made by dumbasses!"  
"You know… that's really sweet and cute." Kiri chimed with a grin.  
"Seconded Kachan." Midoriya smiled.  
"Thirded." Hecate smiled, sliding her hand down to Bakugo's, even after just a small sit up she looked so tired.

"YOU'RE ALL DUMBASSES!" He huffed and grabbed her hand in his for a minute, blushing ever so slightly.  
"You don't have to do this for me." Hecate said softly, her pale fingertips brushing down his till they were laced, Midoriya resting his chin on her other hand.  
"Y…Yeah well I am you idiot! Be…Because… you're a…. good… person!" He grumbled then stormed away at the last part to hang up decorations, like tinsel…

A lot of red tinsel.

Kirishima couldn't help the smile, even more so at Midoriya purring almost slightly now like a kitten. Hecate's free hand slowly started brushing through his hair, it was a nice serene break actually from the hectic work at the academy and the rushing around of the dorms.  
"You know I've sat here this entire time and… not actually asked you anything about your interest or anything!"  
"I was thinking the same, about you, I mean me… I mean me asking you about your interests." She blushed flustered and giggled a soft chime sound. "Tell me… do you like Red Riot?"  
"Cutie?" Kiri deadpanned then grinned. "This is the start to a very beautiful friendship."

The next few hours started rolling by as they got to talking, before Kirishima knew it, it was six o'clock in the evening and they were still talking about Red Riot and various heroes.

Midoriya was nearby preparing a meal with Bakugo, both actually working fairly well as a team.

When Bakugo wasn't screaming at Midoriya, making the green haired boy squeak or even on occasion him to puff out his chest, stand back up and correct Bakugo. The blond would growl before correcting himself, aggressively chopping vegetables with murderous intent.

Kirishima smiled with that shark like grin while looking around.

A small tree was now on the girls bedside table, it hung with Disney ornaments and twinkling lights.

Hecate herself had been sat up again by Kiri who had insisted to Bakugo she wasn't a fragile doll who was going to break, the blondie had growled but since it was Kirishima, with great reluctance and only a little explosion he'd allowed it.

"It's like your own little private winter wonderland!" Kiri chuckled unable to stop smiling himself as those soft little pink lips turned up and those nebula eyes sparkled. "I guess this makes you, our winter Queen." He chuckled.  
"OF COURSE SHE'S A QUEEN!" Bakugo roared, "what are you such a dumbass not to notice!"  
"Let's calm down the tsundere Bakugo." Kiri burst out laughing, making the other two giggled while Bakugo went red with rage.  
"Sh…Shut up! I'll kick your ass!"  
"Exactly what a tsundere would say." Kiri smirked, though didn't push his luck as he watched small explosions burst off the boys palms.

Instead he turned his attention back to the one in front of him, listening completely and only to the soft bell like chime of her giggle. "You know, you have to be the cheeriest person I've ever seen in hospital before." He commented nodding approvingly.  
"W…Well the way I see it." Hecate made the small movement of a shrug, "there are people in here with a lot worse than me…"  
"DOESN'T MEAN YOU DON'T NEED TO REST AS MUCH DUMBASS!"  
"But it means, I have a lot more to be thankful for." She said softly, giving that beautiful soft gaze to Bakugo.

Unsurprisingly the blond just grumbled about them being an idiot.

"I'm alive and I'm breathing. What else could I ask for?" She beamed.

Kirishima stared at her for a long moment, vowing there and then with every manly fibre of his hardest boy hero spirit, he would protect this precious little bean with all that he had. "Hey now, don't go getting so cute like that! It's hard enough with Kachan over there." He chuckled.  
"WHAT?!" Bakugo snapped.  
"Kirishima Kun…" Midoriya warned, frowning at him. "Only I call him Kachan."  
"It is a really cute nickname Midoriya." Hecate smiled and instantly that frown on the broccoli boy's face melted away into a blush. "And I'm honestly just really glad to have three wonderful people to speak to! It's been kind of lonely here lately, especially during the day with the tests."  
"You're strong." Growled Bakugo as he started cooking some food under his explosions, being actually, strangely controlled. "You've faced worse things than loneliness and come out better. Now quit whining and go get yourself into some pyjamas."  
"Glad to help." Kirishima grinned and before Midoriya or Bakugo could lunge for him or object, he pulled the curtain around the bed.

Hecate giggled at him and his impetuous behaviour. "You know you don't help Baku's anger, right?" She smiled, "you're just baiting him to get you?"  
"Nah, he's like you." He winked at her kitten eyed, curious look. "a cutie who won't hurt me."  
"You sound very sure of that, maybe I'm just a villain secretly, maybe the reason I'm here is because I'm a big bad villain and a hero found me out." She teased making the red head burst out laughing.  
"A cutie like you? No way! Now let's get you dressed." He started rummaging through the bags Midoriya had brought. He raised his eyebrow as half of them were very childlike, Disney ones.

At that she blushed.

It was such a soft tinge of pink across her cheeks, it made her look like a small porcelain doll.  
"He knows how much I really love Disney." She looked away embarrassed, looking down at the ground like she'd been caught admitting something absolutely horrible.  
"Well then… I guess that makes you a Princess." Kiri placed his hand on hers, brushing it along the smooth porcelain skin, making her shudder slightly, then cupped her chin.

"It also means, you better keep that chin up." He tilted her face up to look at his slowly. "Or that crown is going to fall off."

That pink blush spread across her cheeks further, though her eyes suddenly widened as two sets of hands grabbed him and threw him out.

Both Bakugo and Midoriya were glowering at him before they ducked inside and helped her change instead.

He was left just as dumbfounded for a few minutes, confused with what had come over him, yeah sure he was bubbly and kind but… that had been a bit too intimate even for him. What seriously had come over him?

He had plenty of time to wonder, only when the sound of retching and coughing came, he started to become aware of how long it was taking.

His fingers twitched as the minutes and seconds ticked by.

He could hear Bakugo quietly grunting as he patted her back, at least Kirishima assumed, while Midoriya kept assuring her softly, whispering they were there, and she was going to be okay.

After a while the curtain slowly opened, Bakugo coming out with the gown, which had been stained red.

Kiri didn't need to ask.

The girl's paler face told him all he needed.

Bakugo took the red stained gown and underwear, placing them in a chemical waste bag and throwing them into a nearby bin. Turning back to nod approvingly at her.

She was dressed in some fluffy Disney Dalmation pyjamas, seeming to have gone for one of those Midoriya had bought her. "See, I told you, you're strong, now rest." Bakugo growled, giving her a look that said not to argue.

Midoriya had planted himself firmly at her side on the bed with an arm around her, rubbing her shoulders.

It was only though when Bakugo went to feed her that Kirishima took charge and the plate of food.  
"What are you doing Kiri." The words growled out from the blond's teeth.  
"You and Midoriya haven't eaten. Out of us all, you're the best cook, I'm sure the cutie over there agrees with that."

She blushed at that nickname again.

"I'm also sure." He continued. "That right now, her worrying about you two not having eaten and fawning over her instead of looking out for two people she's worried, about isn't going to help anyone."  
"THEN WHY DOESN'T THAT DAMN DEKU-"  
"Because do you really want to move her?" Kiri grinned at his adorable ex's jealousy.

Midoriya's look said clear enough. _You can try moving me… watch what happens. _

Plus, not a single one of the three wanted to move her from where she was nuzzled into Midoriya's neck looking so frail. Eventually Bakugo caved and shoved the plate into Kirishima's hand storming back over to finish the rest of the food.

Kiri took his seat next to the bed smiling softly at her. "Hey Princess?" He kept his voice a soft whisper, stabbing his fork into a sausage and cutting a small bit off for her. "Open wide for me okay?" He nodded encouragingly, she looked like eating was the last thing she wanted to do, but a stern albeit gentle look from Midoriya came to encourage her, he had taken one of the roses pulling the thorns off the stem and placing it behind her ear.  
"Kirishima Kun is right, you need to eat okay? We'll go slowly."

She nodded trembling but slowly opened her mouth to let Kirishima feed her.

He smiled and nodded encouragingly. "There we go. That's great! Way to go!"  
"Kiri." She whined in that tiny restrained voice.  
"Cutie." He said simply.

She wouldn't eat much more but at least managed to eat half the plate and keep it down.

Midoriya smiled at her and kept an arm around her while all three of the boys ate sitting variously around her. Bakugo in a chair at her side, Midoriya not moving even for a second, letting her keep her face nuzzled into his neck, her eyes drooping.

The red head watched her the entire time he ate, just watching certain details of her, the sharp line of her jaw, the way he seemed like a little kitten to curl up against Midoriya, she looked so small and soft.

When Midoriya however began to struggle to hold her and eat, Kiri sat forward on the bed. "Hey Midoriya, move over. I got this." Slowly, before waiting for an answer, he began easing himself in between the broccoli boy and Hecate.

She let out a tiny mewl whimpering at the movement.  
"CAREFUL!" Bakugo roared and Kiri nodded, though Midoriya was reluctant to move even a fraction away, he knew her worrying about him eating wouldn't help.

The moment she was in his arms, Kiri felt suddenly more alert than he had even been before.

The girl felt almost weightless… was she malnourished?

She felt so small and frail!

She adjusted to curl into his side, her face moving into the smooth of his neck, her breath was soft and smelt sweet. He didn't even realise he had sniffed her hair slightly till the strawberry and lavender smell filled him.

She trembled ever so slightly in the hold, his hand coming to rest around her waist. "Hey, here."

He pulled the blanket up over them both slowly, strangely this didn't feel weird, maybe it was the hero in him wanting to just help her more than anything? Eventually though she soon settled down again, her breathing becoming soft, sending goose bumps trailing across his neck where it brushed.

Kiri chided himself for having never noticed her sooner at UA.

Though try as he might, he couldn't remember a girl like her from many of the classes.

A memory tugged in his mind of someone similar to her, but not this girl.

He reached out slowly and brushed a silvery grey strand of her hair back from her cheek and behind her ear, watching those nebula eyes close, long lashes brushing the dimple of her cheek, his finger brushing along it as he whispered. "Sleep now Princess."  
"Kirishima Kun is right." Midoriya nodded. "She's exhausted and needs some rest."  
"Pr…Promise you'll come back?" A quiet whisper came.

Midoriya smiled and placed a kiss on the girls brow holding her cheek. "I'll be back straight after class tomorrow, I promise."  
"You idiot." Bakugo growled setting his plate down. "Of course, I'll be back. Before that damn Deku is anyway."  
"Kachan…" Midoriya warned quietly.  
"Grrr… yes, I will be back tomorrow, I promise… y…you, c..cutie." He turned away blushing red along his cheeks.  
"A…All of you?" She asked quietly.

Those galaxy eyes opened a fraction locking onto the red head above her and Kirishima found himself nodding eagerly. "Of course! We'll all be back tomorrow, but for now princess, just try and sleep okay?"  
"Thank you… for taking care of me."  
"Hey, look, everyone here, each of us, just want you to feel better and to smile that cutie smile… how about when we get out of here we do something, something special, something for you to aim towards? What would the Princess like to do?" He, ran a few fingers from her hair then rested the back of his hand on her brow, good she wasn't shivering now and seemed a fair temperature.  
"I…I want to see the greatest showman." She whispered blushing embarrassed.  
"Then that's what we'll do."  
"WHAT? SEE A MUSICAL?"  
"Yes." Kiri nodded giving Bakugo a look, "because if that's what this beautiful young lady would like to do, as men, it's our job to help make her wish come true." He grinned, "isn't that right cutie?" He chuckled.

He only hoped she didn't hear his heart race as she fell asleep with a wide beautiful smile on her face.

He nearly didn't notice something being pushed into his hands.

Only when all three of them were sure she was fast asleep did Kirishima slowly start moving out from under her hold and kissed her forehead. "Sleep well little Princess." He whispered, stepping back for Midoriya and Bakugo to do the same.

Midoriya turned on a night light that shone stars around on the walls, not explaining why but turning the lights on the Christmas tree off, Bakugo cleaned up begrudgingly and grabbed his bag.

Kiri took the chance to see what had been pushed into his hand and looked down at the red scarf.

Pulling it close he smelt it.

Lavender and Strawberries.

Quickly he put it on and reluctantly started walking away, turning off the light to leave Hecate to rest with her stars.

He was quiet for a while as the three walked towards the exit and down the street, he let Midoriya and Bakugo argue with each other a while before suddenly speaking up. "What happened to her?"

Wrong question.

Both turned and gave him a look that was downright villainous till Midoriya sighed. "Kirishima Kun… it's not our place to tell."  
"I'm not asking for details. Just the basics… Is she going to be okay?"  
"OFCOURSE SHE IS NOW SHUT UP BEFORE I KILL YOU!"  
"If I remember correctly. If anyone was pounding anyone Baku, it was always me pounding you."

That shut up Bakugo as he went into a splutter at his ex.

Midoriya blushed deep red and looked away then sighed. "She's got a while to go before she's fully recovered, but with some rest, _physically_ she should be fine."  
_Physically _Kiri repeated in his mind, watching Midoriya and nodded. "Well then I guess it's our job…" he slung his arms around both of their shoulders beaming. "To make sure that she gets better and we make her smile."  
"Y…Yeah Kirishima Kun." Midoriya beamed.  
"S…Shut up." Bakugo growled, still flustered from his teasing.

Like that all three boys started wondering down the street back home.

Kirishima smile as he buried his face slightly breathing in that beautiful smell.

He thought to himself that Strawberries and Lavender might have just become his two favourite smells.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Sing Little Songbird**

**Warnings: LGBT, Transgender Characters, Pregnancy, Sex, mentions of abuse, multiple boyxboy, more warnings to come as they appear. Don't like, don't read**

**Pairings: KirixOC, TodoBakuDeku, Mentions of KiriBaku**

**Summary: Kirishima felt like he was going through the motions more and more as of late, until one day he decides to help Midoriya and become his wing man, though how long will that last for when he meets a certain person in hospital Midoriya has been doting on and begins to question how much he really wants to help him.**

* * *

Kiri's routine had never been the same since meeting that Nebula eye princess.

It used to be simple; get up, work out, go to class, study, do work, work out, eat, work out, sleep repeat!

Now that frail little Princess was now part of his routine, it had all changed; get up, work out, class, go to hospital to visit Princess, study there, sleep.

Honestly there had been some nights he'd just fallen asleep next to her bed in the chair, though there was something nice about getting to wake up next to her, and his friends.

Something that just made the day a little less lonely.

Waking up to someone else, he'd almost forgotten just exactly what that felt like to be honest.

He remembered what it had been like when he used to get to wake up in Bakugo's arms listening to the birds tweet outside whichever of their dorm rooms they'd crashed in the night before.

"Kiri? Kiri? Earth to Kiri?" Came that soft giggle and chime of her voice, accompanied by her hand on his arm.  
"U…Uh what?"  
"Wow, you must have been pretty far out there, spacing out like that. Tell me. Did you find any aliens."  
"Hmm, well, I did find one, only the one though… one cheeky alien Princess that is!"

She started trying to move away from his fingers as he tickled her, her beautiful laughter filling the air.

Hecate had been able to even sit up by herself more lately, and right now that she looked so happy, that soft musical voice of hers, that beautiful giggling, it was absolutely infectious.

She had been so happy the first time after three weeks that she'd shown all three of the regular visiting boys that she could do it all by herself.

Much to Bakugo's shouting that she should have been taking it easy, and Midoriya looking ready to lunge in and act like a mother hen the entire time.

Kiri had bought her some large red apples as a reward, since they were her favourites.

That's what he had been doing… carving some up and cutting them into pieces. Wow. He guessed he really had spaced out after all; they were left discarded on the bedside table now.

Never mind, he could always get more, besides, this little cutie deserved a bit of punishment since her confidence came back… though it didn't seem much of a punishment with her smiling and laughing away the way she did.

Even Midoriya who had been sat nearby with his head in a book and had scowled at Kiri, couldn't help the small smile that spread on his lips. "Careful Kirishima Kun, she's doing well but she's still recovering also, so go easy on her… even if she does deserve it for being so cheeky!" Midoriya chuckled, setting down work and turning to watch them with a smile, and staring at Hecate with a blush, though paused when he saw Kiri's sharky grin. "Kirishima Kun what are you planning? H…Hey what are you… doing!"

Midoriya stood suddenly as Kiri pulled Hecates arm around his neck, wrapping the girl in her thick furry blanket and pulling her onto his back. "What?" He teased, his eyes sparkling and hers with him. "I'm just giving her a little piggyback. It's all cool. Isn't that right Princess."  
"What are you doing?" She whispered, then giggled again as he winked at her.  
"Kirishima kun." Midoriya warned. "She…"  
"She is in much need of some fresh air and a sight past these four walls, and your cute face Midoriya."  
"Cute!?"  
"Seconded." Hecate chimed in.

Midoriya frowned and stood between them and the door, not looking like he was moving. "Kirishima Kun, I get that over the last couple of weeks you and Hecate Chan have become good friends, but you still need to be careful around her."  
"Why don't you think she's strong?" He stated, only to earn a look in anger from the other.  
"You know I didn't mean it like that!"  
"Then chill out and let her go get a bit of fresh air! Or crack a window at least."  
"What so when I move out the way you can carry her out?" Midoriya frowned, he seemed stubborn and unmoveable in his decision on this.

Hecate sighed slightly and turned her disappointed gaze away, those Nebula eyes losing some of their sparkle at the sadness and the choking feeling of this room feeling like a festive cell.

Kirishima wasn't going to let that light die in those eyes.

The red head looked down then startled as he looked back up. "Oh… Hey Bakugo!"  
"Kachan?" Midoriya turned though frowned when there was no one there.

Sorry Midoriya.

He was only able to catch a red flash as Kirishima ran past him and out the door towards the staircase.

"KIRISHIMA KUN!" He shouted after him.  
"Ah don't worry I ain't taking her far… just far enough." He grinned winking up at Hecate as he started sprinting up steps.

She seemed just as shocked and surprised as Midoriya was. "Besides you and Bakugo hog her attention enough. It's my turn to spend a little bit of time, with my friend… this little cutie."

He chuckled then turned his head up to kiss her cheek, making her face explode bright pink in colour, the stars in her eyes literally sparkling.

There's that beautiful light back.

"DON'T YOU HURT A HAIR ON HER HEAD! I SWEAR KIRISHIMA KUN!" Midoriya shouted after them. "WAIT DID YOU JUST KISS HER?"

Now Kiri knew how it looked, but she was just his friend, even if she was absolutely beyond incredible. It was unmanly, kissing the cheek of someone he knew his friend was interested in but, he had also been telling the truth.

If not at least one to himself though that he didn't acknowledge yet.

Midoriya and Bakugo were sweet and caring with their affections, but sometimes they seemed almost to baby her, he wasn't the smartest or claimed to even know he knew what was best for her, but he knew what he'd want in that situation.

Midoriya ran after them though after a few minutes Kirishima slowed their pace down, shouldering Hecate up slightly more on his back, the staircase they had come into seemed to be quite steep, but he just looked back at her, checking to see if that beautiful smile was still there.

He wasn't disappointed, her face was nuzzled into his neck with closed eyes, but that smile there and bewitching as always. He paused as he felt her fingers slip beneath the neck of his shirt and jumper, her fingers were cold but, they left tingles wherever they touched.

He took the moment to change their position, so he was carrying her like a Princess, him her Prince Charming.

"Hey Princess… open up those starry nebula eyes for me." He whispered as they reached the roof and he opened the door.

Her gasp told him everything he needed to know.

He had been right.

The roof had been converted into a makeshift garden, and now with the snow falling lightly around him it was like they were in their own little world of a winter wonderland.

The flakes danced through the air and already had settled on a lot of the flowers and planet trees. It wasn't anything massive or incredibly special, but to Hecate, she looked like she was almost going to cry.

"I…It's beautiful." She whispered.

He carried her over to a bench and cleaned it of snow. "Well Princess, since it's so cold, you better stick close" He chuckled. He was wearing a black coat and red jumper, the scarf she'd given him pulled close.

He moved her around into his lap and pulled the blanket over them like a giant hood, still making sure she was as wrapped up as close as possible.

It was like they were in their own warm little cocoon, so close, her fingers still against his chest, those light digit tips tracing ever so slightly along his collar bone or along the back of his neck.

Kiri didn't want this moment to change, not a single detail.

The cold nipped at Hecate's cheeks turning them pink quickly, her breath turning to mist before them, she shuffled back in his lap against this chest and his arms wound around her chest loosely, making sure she kept an eye where his hands were, while keeping the blanket closed around them.

Kiri had to watch any noises that came out of him as she shuffled on his lap, her ass was against his crotch and the last thing they needed was something killing the mood. "Take it all in… remember all of this." He whispered softly.  
"I didn't think I'd see the city again." She admitted.  
"What cause of a small infection."  
"Yeah." She hesitated after a minute, then nodded.

Kiri looked down at her, resting his chin on top of her head and holding her close against him. He could feel her heartbeat like a hummingbird's through her jumper and against his palm.

There was another reason all together that he had wanted to get her alone, but he needed Midoriya distracted, and assumedly Bakugo too, Kiri doubted it would take long for him to hear about this and come running, explosions and all.

But Kiri wanted some answers to a few questions that had come up.

For that he needed Midoriya and Bakugo out of the way.

He thought for a long while about everything that had been going on since he first met her. With Midoriya and Bakugo though around he was never going to get any answers, let alone be able to answer any of the questions.

He couldn't help if he didn't know!

Kirishima said softly, "you know… I spoke with… one of the doctors, asking about how you were doing, asking is there anything I should be aware of, that I should keep you away from when you get out so you don't get the infection again… but the doctors didn't know what I was on about. It seems like what's going on people are keeping quiet about…"  
"Kiri." She whispered, her hair falling over her eyes.  
"It's just that. Midoriya and Bakugo keep telling me it's an infection but… the way you move, the way your bandages were set when I first met you, it seems more like you were at-"  
"Kirishima." Hecate stated firmly.

He hesitated.

Her eyes had opened slightly, that Nebula of colours and stars, staring deeply into him. There was slowly a guard going up. "If you're accusing me of something you better come out with it now." She whispered, immediately the red head realising exactly how this all must have been coming across.

He held up his hands quickly, releasing her. "No! No!" He insisted, watching her guard remained still in place though. He would have known if she'd have been faking. He had been spending so long with her, pretty much every day over the last three weeks, no what he was worried about, was the truth of her injury and how did she get them.  
"You really want to know huh?" She whispered.

He tensed. What was she a-

She shook her head. "You just have the same look a lot of others do Kirishima…"

He felt a slight pang inside of him at her using his full name.

Her look was less stern now, sadder than anything else.

She slowly stood, pushing her way out of his arms and walking over to the railing. He followed her almost on auto, shedding his coat and putting it on her, pulling up the hood to keep her warm.

She pulled it close, Kiri's smell… his aftershave, it was so reassuring. The coat hung off her, way too massive for her thin and petite body, but she still huddled in it.

She was so cute. He thought.

He watched her for a while but instead of pushing her to answer he sat back. He let her stand there by herself, almost… ghost like against the snow. His black coat standing out against the white blanket around them and the grey sky.

He made sure to keep a close eye but give her space.

"I know you want answers. I really do." She reached up rubbing the back of her neck.  
"I don't want to push you."  
"But you want to know." She stated simply. Her legs beginning to tremble slightly and wobble like they were going to give out, but he had to give her this. He had to let her be the one to ask for help when she needed it.

"Kirishima…" She looked at him slowly. "Red Riot."

She had started calling him that about a week after they started hanging out. He had told her of his dream of living up to the name of the hero he had always admired ever since he was a child, of the hero who he had remade himself into when he got into UA.

Every time she called him that her heart sped up slightly.

"There's a lot you don't understand… a lot you can't understand." She stated quietly. Always keeping her voice so soft and so quiet, always that chime softness to it. "You can't help me, when the truth means you won't want me."  
"I can if you just open up to me... and If I wasn't ready to be there, I wouldn't be stood here with you now!" He knew he was coming across needy, but something was welling upside him, he didn't understand what. "I could… do a lot… be a lot for you." He stood and walked over.

He reached out to hold her cheek then stopped himself, something having almost made him forget himself.

She turned and stared up at him from under the hood, watching him with those eyes. Some snowflakes had fallen on her cheeks tinging them more winter nibbled pink. The sleeves of her jumper had fell past her palms, her grip like iron on the soft fluffy material.

"I could be it all." He felt his heart pouring out, his brain having forgotten any filter. "These last weeks have shown me I could do a lot! With you! You make me smile and feel so happy! You make me be the best kind of man I know I can be. I know some people would think I'm acting to rashly, or I'm being crazy… but I think being able to tell someone what they mean to you is the manliest thing that you can do!"  
"Red Riot." She whispered.  
"And I want to tell you!" He took hold of her, cupping her small hands in his, staring into her eyes. "I don't know exactly… what this is! It's not as though I'm declaring my love for you. I swear, that's not as though to say though I don't find you attractive."  
"Kiri."  
"Because I do! I find you so beautiful! You're incredible and sweet and you've become a favourite part of my day. You're not just cool, you're beautiful, you're… Beauty-cool!" He cupped her cheek turning her face towards him. "And I know I make you happy too! I've seen it I'm not blind." He smiled, staring into those eyes.

He could feel the blush under his fingertips, her gaze moving from him unable to hold his.

His voice softened.

He thought back to the ways she would burst into fits of giggles when he said something, or when he brought over a musical for them to watch, she'd sing along, with such a beautiful voice.

They'd sit there for hours, playing old classical musicals and a couple of Disney ones for her, studying between songs or when the movie lulled slightly, it seemed to be the best way to always get her to fall asleep, a musical playing, while she slept in one of her three visitors arms.

"I know you." He insisted. "At least I have gotten a pretty good idea these last few weeks and I know that you like me too." She turned away slightly at that. "At least I think I do… and like I said, I'm not declaring my love… I'm just saying I… Like you and want to go on a date with you and show you how incredible you are."  
"Kirishima."

He stumbled and stared at her, his voice lowering, her hand reaching up slowly to hold his on her cheek. "You couldn't like… not if you knew the truth." She whispered.  
"I know what I see… I see your heart and it's beautiful. We talk, we have fun and laugh, when we cuddle, you're happy I see it as well, the way you held me earlier, you looked like you wanted me to ki-"  
"I'm with Midoriya."

Silence hit them.

He knew it was coming, maybe that was why he had been so eager to get his whole feelings out like he had been? Maybe that's why he'd felt that massive swelling inside himself, the desperation to tell her how he felt?

Of course, though, he'd known Midoriya had been interested in her…

"I'm glad you are… I just think I might be a better man for you."

He froze at that. The words… the sultry tone he said it all in… he hadn't meant for any of it to come out.

Hecate looked away from him slowly and took a step back ever so slightly.

"Kiri… I don't want to lose a friend. I don't have many of them. I have only three in this world." She couldn't look up at him at that admission. "I'm already scared I'm going to lose one when he finds out I'm with Midoriya but, I don't want to lose you." She slowly looked up into his eyes.

Her fingers slowly found his at his side.

He didn't say anything for a while, but after a moment he reached up and slowly brushed away a tear from her cheek. He stared at the droplet that sparkled with as much colour as her eyes.

He was quiet for a while, but slowly forced a smile, his hand holding onto hers. "Hey… I'm not going anywhere okay?" His arms suddenly wound around her, pulling her into his chest, taking the position that just felt so right, her in his arms, cradling her so close against his heart where it just felt to him, this was where she was supposed to be.

Her fingers moving under his shirt and jumper to push against the warm skin of his abs. Her touch making him tingle. This was what she wanted, he knew it was, the way she was looking into his eyes right now, it was just like how they'd been before, if only even for a split second.

They could both feel it.

The pull drawing them in.

She turned her gaze away from him pushing more into him, his chin on her head cradling her.

Even if for now it was as only a friend.

He cupped her chin tilting it up, making her stare into his eyes. "But Midoriya better realise… He has some competition."  
"I'm not so sure about that Kirishima Kun."

Hecate took a step back suddenly looking away from Kirishima and Midoriya who was now stood in the doorway.

He simply walked over and whispered softly. "You're freezing baby, we should get you inside and warmed up." He scooped her up into his arms without effort it seemed.

She nodded and slowly wound her arms around his neck nuzzling her face into his neck, she had managed to stand but obviously it had taken a quick toll. "It's okay my little Doll." He whispered and kissed her soft pink tinged lips.

Kiri steeled himself, watching Midoriya who's eyes may as well have been green…er with jealousy in that moment.

Midoriya took a step forward carrying her.

Kirishima slowly looked down and took a step back.

The green haired boy strode forward towards the door.

Hecate gazed back over his shoulder, then stared up, stopping her boyfriend with a quiet. "Please?"

Midoriya hesitated looking like it was the last thing he wanted to do in that minute, but he couldn't say no to her. Slowly he turned and let her address the other boy. "Hey… Red Riot. You're not going to leave me, right?"

Midoriya watched Kiri quietly from the corner of his eye.

The red head slowly began grinning ear to ear for her.

Like a shark smelling blood in water.

Kirishima slowly brushed himself down, knocking the snowflakes off his jumper and out his hair, his body still tingling from where she had touched him. "H…Hey, me? Leave someone so beauty-cool?" He tutted her. "Now, now, Princess. I thought you knew me better than that. You're my friend, and Midoriya here is my competition now." He grinned chuckling, the pain in his chest stung, but the boy felt something else inside him urging him on, just as it had before.

Midoriya was frowning and glaring. "Kirishima Kun…" He warned darkly.

The red head walked over adamantly and said sternly. "May the best manliest man win." He said confidently, looking into Midoriya's eyes.  
"He already did." The green bean huffed and turned away, carrying his girlfriend back to her bed to get rest.

Kiri watched them go and instead of feeling miserable and broken he just grinned, watching how Hecate couldn't look away from him, their gaze lingering on one another, even when they had all returned back downstairs to her room.

There was a little red string connecting them by fate. He knew the Princess felt it too, whether or not she was with Midoriya now.

But either way?

Sooner or later…

It would be shark week.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Sing Little Songbird**

**Warnings: LGBT, Transgender Characters, Pregnancy, Sex, mentions of : abuse, attempted suicide, self harm, slavery, multiple boyxboy, more warnings to come as they appear. Don't like, don't read**

**Pairings: KirixOC, TodoBakuDeku, Mentions of KiriBaku**

**Summary: Kirishima felt like he was going through the motions more and more as of late, until one day he decides to help Midoriya and become his wing man, though how long will that last for when he meets a certain person in hospital Midoriya has been doting on and begins to question how much he really wants to help him.**

* * *

"Ah Yeeeeeah!" Kiri called out as he was sat by Hecate's bedside, watching her finally sign the discharge forms. It had been a slow labouring road to get to this point, watching her struggle or fall.

Watching her face though when the bandages had finally come off her wrists and torso, even her thighs, Kiri had finally gotten the answer that had been burning into him since first meeting the girl.

Midoriya and Bakugo had objected vehemently to Kirishima being there, but one word from Hecate had made them both fall silent. Around her wrist were deep painful looking cuts that would no doubt leave ugly scars, almost looking like the girl had been slashed by something.

The moment the doctor stepped away and Hecate had been left staring down at them, Midoriya had wrapped an arm around her waist kissing her cheek and lips, reminding his baby and Doll, she was still so devastatingly beautiful to him.

She had given a tear filled smile and returned the kiss.

Leaving Bakugo and Kiri to feel something boiling and rolling in their guts, though more than anything Kiri was just glad Bakugo didn't go all explosion murder on… that damn Deku, as the blond would put it.

It was all worth it though right now to see that beautiful Princess smile as she finished her signature on the papers. The red head leapt onto the bed wrapping an arm around her, making her giggle in amusement.  
"Kiri…" She said in embarrassment.  
"That's right everyone! SHE IS FREE! Uh… no offence Doc." He chuckled grinning and pulling her closer, she was still in her pyjamas, waiting for Midoriya to return with some actual clothes for her to come back in.

The doctor gave both of them an amused chuckled, Bakugo stood and growled at them. "You better not wind back up in a place like this again."  
"So is your dad or family coming to pick you up or something- OW BAKUGO MAN!"

The blond pulled his fist back from where he'd thumped Kirishima on the head to shut him up.

Hecate's eyes betrayed her pain as though she had taken another slash straight to the wrists, the red head at least had the decency to look abashed and rub the back to his neck. "Hey Tee, look I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked."  
"It's okay… look, my father is very busy, and I really don't see my family much, especially after starting UA… my family has… interesting politics and policies when it comes to being heroes. Their… work." She hesitated like she seemed to be struggling on just exactly how to keep going.

"You don't need to say anything else." Bakugo growled, squeezing her shoulder slightly. He was like some kind of guardian dragon eying his treasure, reluctant to let anyone else even get a glimpse at it let alone be the one to comfort her.

Kiri couldn't help but think back to when Bakugo had looked at him like that.

"And anyone who wants to stick their nose in… will deal with me." He growled, falling to a stuttering silence as she squeezed his hand smiling up at him.  
"All I can say is…" She forced a smile and sang softly. "I'm driving home for Christmas."

It was the final count down to Christmas, a lot of UA students had gone home over the holiday to spend time with family, though the dorms were still open for those who had nowhere to go.

"And my mom can't wait to meet you."

All turned their head towards the door as Midoriya came in smiling at his Doll.

Hecate wrapped her arms around his neck as he came over and swept her into a passionate kiss. Her face lit up in a blush and she closed her eyes. Midoriya's fingers moving down her neck softly.

Giving Kirishima a glimpse of a dark hickey on her neck.

The red head smirked.

Oh, broccoli baby wanted to play like that huh.

He wanted to play dirty… two could do that.

"You gonna let her breathe, you damn Deku?" Bakugo snapped and huffed, looking away, a small explosion bursting off his palm.

Midoriya only smiled into the kiss more and laughed softly, ignoring the dark looks from the two boys next to him, his eyes locked only on Hecate. "Hi Honey."  
"I missed you." She beamed, cupping his cheek and rubbing a thumb across it, playing dot to dot with his freckles.

Kiri looked away at that, feeling a pain of pain in his chest. He loved seeing that beautiful smile and the sparkle of those unique eyes, but he wished it was him sliding his fingers into hers. He wished it was his lips caressing hers.

He wished it was him she looked at like Prince Charming.

Midoriya slowly set a bag on the bed and Hecate smiled brightly. "As much as I love these pyjamas, the thought of wearing real clothes again has me ecstatic." She beamed, rest her head back on Kirishima's shoulder closing her eyes and for a moment just enjoying the feeling that was quickly oncoming, she was going to be finally let out of this hospital and return to a somewhat normal life.

Kirishima slid an arm around her waist and chuckled. "You didn't sleep at all last night, did you? Not even a wink." He smiled knowingly, earning a guilty blush from the girl. "I think this cute little Princess was just too excited for her shinning knights to come save her… well… knight and…" He lent in and whispered softly into her ear. "Two dragons… after all, you know what they say about dragons and treasure."

Her face went bright pink, while Midoriya's went red with anger.

"I better get dressed…" She stammered, staring up into his eyes.

Kiri smirked and winked at her before stepping away so she could get dressed in private with Midoriya. As much as he wanted to stay so he could see under those clothes and trace his fingers across that body just like she had done to him that day on the roof.

"Oi, Kiri. Get over here." Bakugo snapped him out of his thoughts, roughly grabbing him and dragging him outside the room. He was quiet for a while before dark eyes locked onto him coldly. "How long you dumbass."

The red head turned his gaze away, he knew exactly what the other was getting at. It's one of the reasons he had been so in love with Bakugo, the blond although could be hostile and harsh, he knew his partner.

The few times Kiri had felt hopeless or lost, downtrodden or even beaten down, Bakugo had been there to… comfort him in his own unique way. He was never one for soft words, cute nicknames or fluff, but he was there, he was always there when you needed him.

Kiri hadn't been kidding when he compared Bakugo to a dragon.

Though at that moment he had his arms folded and was lent back against a wall looking at Kiri knowingly. "Speak up you dumbass and tell me what the hell in going on with you." He snapped. "Your grades are dropping; you're pushing yourself harder physically and when you're not here you're moping."  
"H…Hey! I don't mope-"  
"I've not got time for you to be bull shitting around Kiri." He growled, ferociously, some nearby nurses giving them looks as they walked past at his language, but Bakugo just sneered and looked back at his best friend. "Now you can open your mind and tell me what's going on or I can beat it out of you dumb ass. Now, tell me what the hell is going on."

Kiri was wide eye and silent for a while before looking down at his feet. A hand slamming into the wall letting off a small explosion, singing and blasting away the paint. "How can I fight for you if you won't fight for you!" He shouted.

The red head sighed and knew the other was right. Despite his harsh methods and Bakugo's almost brutal demeaner, he was still right. The blond was smarter than people gave him credit for. "And don't sugar coat nothing for me. You tell me exactly what the hell is gong on inside your head now."

Kiri looked up and nodded, starting to explain it all, the twist in his gut that he'd been feeling every passing day since being on the rooftop with Hecate.

Bakugo frowned at that.

Kiri continued, talking about how he had even felt like he had been feeling watched or tense. "I know what you mean." Bakugo spoke up at that part looking around slowly, at the doctors, the various police that stood in certain places. "Even… that damn Deku had noticed it more and more."  
"Complete honesty, right? No sugar coating." He asked quietly, gazing around and lowering his voice noticing some nurses who had been watching and continuously glancing over at them ever since they'd come out the room. "It's got to go both ways Bakugo."  
"Idiot. Don't drag yourself into things you don't need to be drawn into."  
"It concerns Hecate right. Then I want to know!"

Hushed silence quickly fell over him as Bakugo gave him a dark look, one that said to shut up. The blond waited a few long minutes, letting nurses go past before continuing again quietly in short growls. "Kiri… you don't know what you're getting dragged into, but if you're doing this for her, then you better make sure she's wor-"  
"She is." He stated, not even giving the other chance to finish.

Bakugo gave a cold smirk, nodding slowly. "If you hadn't of said what was wrong with you, you just gave it away. How long." He asked expectantly.  
"Since… I met her." He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "But she just won't… She says I can't be."  
"You stupid dumbass." Bakugo sighed, though fell silent again as they were now openly being watched. He grabbed Kiri's arm walking him to the side slightly. "You're serious aren't even… even more than Deku." Bakugo folded his arms looking over the red head.

Kiri was his best friend… for a long time he had been his only friend.

It's the only reason he was hesitating to pull the other into something so dangerous.

But he also knew Kiri would always follow his hard…

The stupid dumb ass was so cute like that.

He looked over to see if anyone was watching them before saying quietly. "There's things going on. A lot. Playing out here in the shadows, it's growing even more frustrating, there's so much going on that we don't understand."  
"Then tell me what you do." Kiri stated firmly, losing patience slightly.

Bakugo looked towards the door of Hecate's room then back at him and sighed, his voice dropping below even his normal growl. "What do you know of the Olympian Hero Agency."

Kiri stared for a minute then burst out laughing, shaking his head. "Good one Bakugo! The Ol…" He fell silent when a hand slammed over his mouth, crushing out the sound of his voice. Kiri thought for a moment the other might even blast an explosion down his throat. Bakugo's eyes were beyond murderous and deadly serious.

Kiri gulped then when Bakugo retreated his hand, he said quietly. "They're just a myth Bakugo."  
"What, do you know of them." He snarled, a fist curling into Kiri's shoulder, squeezing slightly.

Kiri frowned in thought trying to reel off exactly what it was that he did know. "The Olympian Hero Agency is a myth… they say they were the first heroes, or that they even were a thing before people had quirks… stretching back to ancient times." He tried to remember what he had been told, there wasn't much about the Olympians he did know. "They name themselves after Gods and Goddesses from Greek Mythology or are assigned a tittle of one, if they're born with a strong enough quirk. Some join willing… though they also say some are forced to join… or are brain washed into it. They are said to act in secret, it's said if you come across one… run. They're heroes… call themselves that at least, but they are just as bad as villains. They act like gods, because of their quirks, they think they are too... Gods reincarnated, but no one has ever proved they exist, that's why they're thought to be just a myth to scare heroes who get too powerful quirks and get arrogant."  
"A deluded cult. No better than vigilantes." Bakugo summarised coldly, looking side long to Hecate's room.  
"Hang on… you're not insinuating."  
"I don't know what I'm saying you dumbass." Bakugo snarled under his breath. "But I know what I've seen. Only one doctor and one nurse allowed to even come in the room. No family ever comes to visit her… and how she got put in hospital. They say it was a hate crime in her legal files but…"  
"A hate crime?" Kirishima frowned, thinking of the silver haired beauty, looking towards Hecate's room. "Plus, Bakugo it sounds exactly like you're accusing Hecate of being part of them. Yes, she's named Hecate but… do you think a super, secret ancient cult who were apparently as powerful as you claim, would really allow themselves to be uncovered! They'd…"

Kiri blinked.

He slowly turned his head towards the door.

"They'd…" Bakugo prompted.  
"They'd be forced to tie up loose ends." Kirishima said softly, balling his fist tightly. "So, you think she…"  
"The name fits… the lack of family profile also fits." Bakugo growled, watching like a hound, as the same nurse who had been walking down and up the corridor for the last five minutes did so again, glancing towards Hecate's room. "That's why as soon as I heard from Midoriya… I was given a recon mission to find out and try to understand the situation."  
"Here I thought you were a lovesick puppy for her." Kiri teased, chuckling.  
"Not. For… Her you stupid dumbass." He looked away blushing.

Kiri froze and stared at him… Oh…. Ohhh.

"That damn Deku could end up getting hurt in all of this." He snapped, quickly, rushing it all out.

Kiri was quiet, he wouldn't lie that it hurt like hell.

The entire time he'd been together he had wondered if Bakugo had… feelings for… or even liked. He guessed he had answers now, and both of them were in the same boat.

Both longing after someone who was taken by someone else.

There was still one massive problem though.

"But in all of this, her personality is nothing like those. She's not exactly… in shape, the Olympian Heroes… people acting like gods? I don't think they'd really take someone so frail and factually damaged!" Kiri reasoned, watching Bakugo nod.  
"Believe me, I've taken that into account." The blond muttered. "It's the only reason I didn't blow her out the window." He looked down. "She's like you Kiri." He gritted his teeth. "The dumbass is… a good person."  
"Are you sure you're just not jealous? Look man I understand…"

He fell silent as an explosion went off in Bakugo's palm. The boy trembling in anger.

"Bakugo we've not even seen her quirk! Plenty of people use name from mythologies, or stories for their names…" Kiri sighed shaking his head, then paused going back to what Bakugo had said suddenly, replaying it in his head.

"Hate… crime…" He said it again slowly. "What do you mean… Hate crime?"

The bedroom door slowly opened and Midoriya frowned at both of them once he saw them stood off to the side. Bakugo huffed looking away from him and nodded slightly, Midoriya's fists balling tight. "Come on… get in here." He said quietly.

Once they walked into the room Kiri found he suddenly caught his breath.

On the other side of the room, Hecate stood in a fitted black leather Jacket, and a grey shirt speckled with glitter stars, she wore simple black leggings and knee high boots, her hair free and wearing a beanie.

"Beautiful…" Bakugo whispered softly.  
"Ye…Yeah." Kirishima stared, making her blush and play with the bottom of her shirt. She looked over at Midoriya and Bakugo smiling kindly at them. Midoriya returning instantly to her side, sitting on the bed and pulling her down gently into his lap.

Bakugo glanced at the door before sliding a lock across on it. He took off his jacket and dropped it onto the doorway to block underneath, he then walked over. "We need to talk." He stated firmly.  
"Kachan?" Midoriya frowned looking up, his fingers easing along Hecate's shoulders to try and undo the knot of tension that had suddenly appeared.  
"I told this dumbass a few things."  
"Kachan."  
"And now I want some answers too." He stated firmly, watching the girl tense up hard in Midoriya's arms.

Her eyes remained locked on Kiri though, the blush fading and something else than embarrassment taking place in her eyes after Bakugo's demands. Kiri felt his skin crawl in a way he never had under her gaze, it wasn't aggression, it was more of the look of someone who was hurt and angry at herself for letting herself get hurt.

"Midoriya I want to go please." She stated quietly, the broccoli boy nodding standing and taking hold of her hand, his arm around her waist.

"What do you know about the Olympian Agency."

She turned violently at that twisting out of Midoriya's grip to glare at them. "That's what this is about?" She hissed.

Midoriya stared at both the red head and the blond, glaring after the initial shock of Hecate's outburst had worn off. "Kachan… Kirishima Kun. You're serious? What are you accusing her of."  
"No family? Suspicious circumstance of admittance… your name." Bakugo growled.  
"Is no basis for an accusation like that." Midoriya said firmly. "Especially not one so wild and ludicrous!"  
"Listen idiot, I want to understand, but we need some answers about what the hell is going on. Why the doctors, won't answer questions what happened to you, then the mixing up stories."

There was quiet silence a while, painful harsh silence in which Kirishima could feel Hecate's eyes on him, burning with hurt and disappointment, as well as betrayal. "Baby, you don't have to say anything. They don't…"  
"No… they want answers?" Hecate walked up to them both looking between them, then into Bakugo's eyes not backing down, her legs trembling. She was still recovering, and this was pushing it massively. "You want to know why those doctors are watching me? It's because I'm also on suicide watch."

Kirishima felt the truth crash into them like a boulder, slowly looking down he felt like he wanted to shrink away from her gaze. Midoriya went to grab her arm and calm her but instead she pulled her arm free. "Baby, you don't have to explain, I know you feel you have to, but you don't, Kachan is sorry he accused you like that!"

Bakugo however was refusing to look at her too.

"Why the nurse are constantly watching my room? Is because they want to make sure I don't try and cut my wrists again."

Kirishima felt like his body was hardening up in all the wrong ways. Like he was becoming a statue who couldn't even face to look at her. "The hate crime?" Bakugo pushed though even now Kirishima could feel it, he hated himself for even slightly having thought before there was any form of credit, even slightly to what Bakugo had had said.  
"Let me save you the effort, you've already ruined the peace and respect this hospital were trying to give me."  
"Hecate." Kirishima tried to step forward but he fell silent as her eyes locked onto him and his gaze lowered again.  
"I thought you'd respect me enough to wait for me to be ready to tell you." She looked so hurt, so pained. "If knowing is so important to you? How about I answer all your damn questions with one answer."

She pulled up her shirt slightly, where the bandage had been was a word carved into her flesh. Some had been very careful about it… careful enough to carve _'Tranny' _just above her navel.

Her porcelain skin made the horrible word stand out all the more.

Kirishima grit his teeth and felt the shame crash into him. Midoriya pulled the shirt down covering the wound and hugged her tightly. "That's enough." He said gently, cradling her close kissing her cheek. He then looked at both boys. "You're supposed to be friends, and this is what you do… you both…" Midoriya shook his head. "Come on baby." He said quietly taking hold of her hand and leading her off.  
"You know Bakugo… That… was really unmanly of you." He muttered before turning and leaving.

Kirishima's already poor performance at UA simply crashed all the more after that.

He went back to academy though he may as well have just stayed back at the dorms, whenever he was at UA his mind would be on a certain silver haired princess. He knew better than to ask Midoriya about her, he barely spoke a word to either Kirishima or Bakugo.

It seemed almost like the only times he ever felt like himself any more or could distract himself was when he was working out. Pushing his body harder than he ever had before seemed to be the only response he could form to his pain, a nagging pain inside himself.

Though he had only all the more compromised himself too. He hated that he'd been swept up into Bakugo's jealous conspiracy, they had accused a victim of prejudice and hate, as well as someone suffering mentally… of being… he didn't even know, the more he thought about it now, the more incredulous and unmanly it seemed to himself.

It was nearly the winter solstice now… luckily, he'd gotten away with a few weeks of poor performance though knew he would have to bring the standard back up… it was the reason right now he was heading towards one of the other classes dorms.

He'd been told that he would have to get a tutor… Aizawa hadn't given him much of a choice really, old dry eyes only gave him a stern look and warned him that he didn't want to face consequence of failing after the tutoring, in return though Kiri would also have to be giving his tutor a bit of help as well, it seemed this student was struggling physically and needed a bit of aid.

So here he was trudging through the snow, kicking his shoes free of it once he was inside the warm dorms. He'd been told where to meet his new tutor and to wait for them. He pulled up a chair at the common room table and set out the books getting ready, part of him just wanting to start so they could at least get to the part where he got to work out.

Why was Aizawa being so weird about all this anyway… He would have gone and spoken to Bakugo to ask for help but, they'd been awkward with each other ever since that day in the hospital. The fact his sensei had noticed his strange behaviour just made him realise how all the more he had fallen.

He could of at least been told the name of his tutor or what to expect from them.

So, when he heard someone stop behind him and turned to see Hecate, he had realised why old dry eyes hadn't told him the name of his tutor.

The girl stood there in one of Midoriya's sweaters and a pair of small black shorts, looking like a dear caught in head lights. She looked around nervously and rubbed the back of her neck. "Oh… Kirishima…" She coughed, looking anywhere but at him.  
"Look I'll just… go…"  
"No please."

He froze immediately at the request, turning his gaze to her. Considering the way, they'd left things the last time they saw each other, he had thought she'd never want to see him ever again.

"Listen I want to apologize."

Both looked at each other stunned that they'd seemed to have spoken at the same time, then frowned at each other.

"What are you sorry for." Both pointed at each other.

Hecate eventually held up a hand. "Listen… I just… I want to apologize for… the way I… Reacted at the hospital." She sighed and rubbed the back of her neck, finally looking up at him. She looked tired, extremely so, like she hadn't been getting sleep at all lately.

She was still as beautiful as a porcelain Princess.

He shook his head. "Listen what me and Bakugo did… it was… unmanly at best and at worst, it was beyond downright disrespectful… I should have stopped him."  
"I should have told you the truth." She said quietly, looking down and rubbing her wrists. "so… I think some truth is long overdue… plus, despite everything Kirishima, I'm very happy to see you." She nodded.

She sat back for a moment, drumming the desk with her fingers. Kiri wanted to reach out and place his hand on hers but knew he shouldn't. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to."  
"I do… it's just… hard. I've spent so long trying to pretend it didn't happen… or I don't know." She sighed and rested her chin on her hands looking outside at the snow. "Where…do you want me to begin I guess."  
"So you're…" Kirishima coughed. "You're…"  
"Transgender." Hecate stated, a little with guard.  
"A woman." Kirishima shot back just as quickly, making Hecate paused.

Did… Kirishima… really not mind?

The read head however did take this moment, being brave he reached out and took hold of her hand. "Hecate… I don't care what's in your pants… other than it being Midoriya and not me." He teased, earning a slight blush from the girl who turned her head away. "What I care about is… I thought we were close enough that you could feel comfortable to tell me that."  
"Kiri… this isn't a Disney movie." She sighed and pulled a picture from her pocket. "Like I said the first time that we met… I've known you a while, but you just never knew me… You knew… someone else." She pushed the picture forward. "This isn't as simple as telling someone, there's a massive… fear."

He slowly picked up the picture frowning at her. "I promised you… I was never going to leave you and I never will, I swear it. I also promise in the future I will never listen to others again, if I want to find out about you, I'll just go straight to the source. Complete honesty with each other."

She slowly smiled at that and nodded, gazing softly. Only when he saw she was comfortable did he look down at what she'd given him.

In the picture was a small timid looking black haired boy, he had Hecate's eyes, if she hadn't, she wasn't indicating that this was her, he'd have though maybe they were a younger sibling or something.

"I used to dye my hair black like my father…" She admitted quietly. "Mommy used to hate that I would do that… she always said she loved that I had her hair." She absentmindedly ran her fingers through it as she did, Kirishima's free hand following the gesture.

He nearly broke at the tiny purring sound that came out of her as he did.

For a few minutes they sat there just staring into each other's eyes, till the red head cleared his throat as they had both lent in slightly. "Your family?" Kirishima asked.  
"My family." She sighed looked down at their still laced hands, not seeming to realise they had scooted slightly more together. "My family was run by my father and family is a wrong word to use." She sighed. "The only one in my family I was ever close to was my mother and… I haven't seen her since I was disowned."  
"What?" Kiri frowned squeezing her hand, but she simply nodded.  
"When my father found out… he didn't want a freak in the family. He didn't mind my brother being gay… but he had always… despised me. He was looking for an excuse for me get rid of me. Mommy… couldn't… leave him. He… owned her."

Kirishima made a mental note maybe to get Hecate to talk to Todoroki. Maybe the other boy could do something or at least provide support for her.

She continued after a minute her voice shaky. "So, father threw me out onto the streets… luckily, I was already enrolled into UA, so I had somewhere to go but… I was homeless and had no one… I had no friends because people didn't want to be friends with the freak." He squeezed her hand but didn't stop her. "Then about a month ago I was taking a walk… someone had wanted me to meet them… they said I was cute and wanted to go on a date with me… it was anonymous, but they'd left red roses and… I thought… maybe hoped…" She glanced at Kiri. "But I eventually met them where they wanted me to… that's when someone grabbed me… or a couple of people did… he beat me and…" Her hand went down to her belly where that vile word was still carved into her. "They left me a shard of glass… told me to do the world a favour and finish the job myself… so I tried… I thought maybe if I was such a freak then…"

She shut up as arms locked around her and pulled her in tightly. Kiri's chest was racing, he knew he was acting impetuously, but he didn't care. He had to hold her before he ripped his way through every dorm to find the bastard who had done that to her. "Shut up. You hear me. Shut up. You're not a freak. You're everything to me… And when I find that person… I don't care what any stupid bully says, I don't care what anyone says."

He held her cheeks in his hand and stared deeply into her eyes. Those nebula orbs trembled and were full of tears.

"You're. Fucking. Perfect." He whispered and slammed their mouths together in a deep kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Sing Little Songbird**

**Warnings: LGBT, Transgender Characters, Pregnancy, Sex, Kinks, mentions of : abuse, attempted suicide, self harm, slavery, multiple boyxboy, more warnings to come as they appear. Don't like, don't read**

**Pairings: KirixOC, TodoBakuDeku, Mentions of KiriBaku**

**Summary: Kirishima felt like he was going through the motions more and more as of late, until one day he decides to help Midoriya and become his wing man, though how long will that last for when he meets a certain person in hospital Midoriya has been doting on and begins to question how much he really wants to help him.**

* * *

They never talked about that night.

The night Kirishima had taken hold of the crying girls cheeks and kissed her.

They never talked about how even as she had sobbed and wept, she had clung to him and kissed him back.

They never talked about how their lips made the perfect envelope and sealed like they had always meant to go together.

They never talked about how Kirishima had scooped her up, kicked open her dorm room door and threw her onto the bed, how they locked themselves away from the world, kissing passionately and wildly.

How he had shed his shirt, her hands running over his chest till he'd lost all sense, how her cold fingertips had worked, tracing over every muscle that she could. Her face ducked down to sensually kiss along the abs with hungry lust.

How her tongue have lapped at his nipples and she'd sucked there so softly, the entire time her gaze locked with his.

It was only when she started to tremble though, he realised what they were doing. The act they were committing.

He couldn't do something so unmanly, not when she was still with Midoriya…

Could he?

As much as he felt so happy and complete in that minute, he pulled her back up, shaking his head and kissed her, one last time knowing it would probably be a long time before he would be able to again, savouring the softness and sweetness of her lips. "H... Hey, Princess… It's okay, it's okay." He cradled her to calm her before they got to work on the books, Hecate acting like it had never happened.

Kirishima would be dreaming of it every single night from then on.

He would dream of that kiss and so much more.

He would dream of her slowly opening his trousers, her kitten like tongue trailing down to his crotch, lapping at his muscles, moaning as she tasted him, burying her face into thick black hair that stuck out of his waistband, inhaling his smell.

He'd dream of his fingers moving through her hair, trailing his touch down her body… hearing her gasp as he slipped his fingers into…  
"Hey hard boy."  
"What? Agh- OW!"

Kiri had come crashing out of his daydream only to end up on the floor of her bedroom, toppled out of his chair. He looked up to check himself, considering the position he'd fallen in, before blushing deep red, he was all good, no wardrobe malfunction, just on the floor in a C shape, staring up between his legs at the amused face of Hecate.

Who may or may not have been staring at that ass through those tight jeans.

"Welcome back to Earth. Rough re-entry?" She teased, trying to draw her eyes away.

Kirishima coughed and blushed, his thoughts still lingering where they had been in the gutter for a few minutes. After all, how could he not, with that ravishing princess sat up above him.

Today she was wearing a cream colour knitwear jumper, small shorts and her hair up in a high ponytail. She wore a little bit of makeup surprisingly, not much just a bit of eyeliner and mascara, but still, it made her gorgeous eyes stand out all the more. "You know, we're never going to get your grades back on track if you just keep staring at me or spacing out the entire session." She teased.  
"Kinda hard with you looking so Beauty-cool you know?" He teased, making pink appear on that porcelain canvas that was her cheeks. They had this flirty teasing relationship since they'd met, although Midoriya detested it openly, saying how much he hated it, she however still said she just saw him as a friend.

He hated how she lied to herself like that.

He took a seat back next to her and threw an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close into his warmth, this again being normal for them.

She never said no, or pushed him away, it seemed to him like maybe she had been starved of affection, maybe she was just a massive hugger, but either way she seemed to enjoy her place in his arms and at his side.

She started frowning a bit after a while as she looked through the papers in front of her Kiri had done for her then those, she'd been given by Aizawa for reference on where Kiri had needed help.

He watched the way her brows pushed together, the focus and concentration that went into her gaze. The way she made sure not to leave out a potential single detail that could affect or change a point.

If it wasn't for her physical side, then Kiri would sure she'd have been in the A class.

She sighed and said softly. "Kiri, you're smart, so much more than you give yourself credit for. Since we've started this, I've struggled to understand why you were sent to me for tutoring? Yeah there are some areas where your studying could use a bit of fine tuning or polishing, but nothing to suggest you even needed a tutor in the first place? I don't understand why…"  
"Well… Speaking of that, you still have tutoring of your own you need to complete." He quickly turned the subject.

He never wanted to let her know that the reason his grades had dropped so drastically was because of their falling out.

He didn't want to seem like _that _person.

She raised an eyebrow, but she didn't push him for an answer he wasn't willing or ready to give yet. She sighed and nodded folding her arms. "So, what were you thinking Kiri? A jog? A run?"  
"A walk in the snow, with me, then when we get back, we can head by to dorm A for the Christmas party."  
"A walk?" She smiled doubtfully.

Kiri grinned slowly lifting her and pulling her into his lap, her eyes widened, and she yelped. "Kiri!"  
"We're starting with a walk because right now it is absolutely pointless to try anything _harder _for you." There was that pink blush on her cheeks again that he adored, though he wanted to see her red.

Red really suited her.

"What kind of man would I be to let a beautiful, young lady like you hurt yourself by doing something you're not ready for?" His voice lowered softly to almost a purr. "What kind of man would I be… to let you hurt yourself, by overexerting." His fingers slowly brushed down her exposed thighs making them tremble and her catch her breath, stifling a gasp while he chuckled.

So, she was sensitive there… good to know.

He wondered how she would react to his teeth scratching down there.

One day he'd know.

"Your legs wasted away a lot while you were in hospital… and you lost a lot of weight." He moved his fingers up to her waist and toyed with her sides. "Midoriya is right… you're practically like a little Doll."

At that her hand clamped around his wrist.

Damn it…

Midoriya.

He sighed and let her slowly slide out of his lap.

Just like before, the thought of Midoriya brought that brief spark between them crashing and burning down like the Hindenburg. He wished the Broccoli wasn't in their way, why couldn't he just pull her back into his lap and kiss her. Call her his girl.

Whisper how much he loved her.

What.

Kiri didn't have time to linger on that thought though as she stood grabbing her coat and heading behind a privacy screen to change into something appropriate and warm at least.

Kiri tried not to think about that last thought, his mind lingering on the other girl, so he tried to simply distract himself with his surroundings. Hecate certainly had a very unique and beautiful room.

She didn't have lights, if anything the empty lightbulb socket above was empty and had been changed to hold and support a hanging basket of sweet smelling flowers. The only light that came into her room was by the candles on her desk or by a window designed to enhance moon light.

Kiri always found when he came in here, it was such a strange mix of some mad fantasy world and modern reality. Of course, she had items like her mobile, laptop and such, but just like Hecate herself it was a beautiful balance that ended up into perfection.

"Careful."

Kiri's hand flinched back from the vintage old bookcase that housed her leather bound beauties, he had been reaching for a small chiffon bag that had been tied up with a green bow.

She stepped out from behind the screen in outfit she'd been wearing when she'd been discharged from hospital, her hair free now and falling down to her neck.

Her eyes locked on him, she stepped forward to pick up the bag, her fingers stroking down the rough material.  
"S…Sorry I was just a bit curious." He blushed red embarrassed, stepping back watching her, take a nearby mortar and pestle, and plucked a few petals from her flowers around her rooms, then a few herbs and started grinding them together.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Well… Midoriya will be getting his later, I feel it's only fair you get your one now since you spoiled the surprise." She smiled ever so slightly. Taking a few nearby bottles of various liquids from the shelf and adding droplets in every now and then.  
"You know, I can see why you chose Hecate as your name." He sat back on her bed watching her work. Something was strangely soothing about hearing the sound of her grinding the herbs and flowers together, the occasional waft of perfume like scent he'd get.  
"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow looking amused, like Kiri was a child who had just suggested something adorable.  
"It's because you create all these chemicals, perfumes, hey even the way you cook… and your taste… it's like you're a witch."  
"Oh, someone's been a good boy and studying up on their history huh?" She laughed amused, giving him a proud smile.

He couldn't help blushing even darker at that.

"Good try, but no that's not why I chose Hecate as my name." She said softly, giving one last grinding of the herbs a go then bringing it to her nose to breath in softly and smiled.

Kiri's heart skipped a beat.

She tipped the contents into a silky red small bag, no bigger than her palm and pulled the drawstrings on it shut, then tied it all together on a leather chord and walked over to him, standing on her tiptoes to reach up slightly behind his neck.

This close he could smell the soft strawberries and lavender of her hair, closing his eyes he breathed it in, though paused when she started speaking again. "That's not why though… I chose Hecate as my name because of what she represents… yes, I'm good with herbs and flowers… but… There was always more than that." She paused for a long moment seeming to reconsider even telling him, then shook her head and sighed. "In the stories Hecate was friends with the goddess Demeter, and although Hecate was descended of Titan blood and hated by many for being seen as dark, she helped out the other goddess whose daughter had been kidnapped. Hecate would wonder the night with torches to help look for the missing daughter…then when she found the daughter, who at that point was trapped in the underworld, she comforted her, became a close friend." The girl smiled as she reminisced on the old story.

Kiri watched her, the way she told the story, the girls voice took on an even softer tone, almost like a lullaby. "It made me think that even me… even if I was…" She went quiet for a few minutes. "Different." She continued, "that despite what I came from, even with someone cruel like my father, that I could still be good. Even if there may be a darkness inside me."

Kiri frowned and cupped her chin, tilting her gaze back up to him after she had finished tying the leather cord behind his neck. "You're not different. You're human. It's the same blood in you that the rest of us have. You breathe the same air, just like the rest of us do…" He placed his hand on her chest. "And you have a heart, just like the rest of us do… and a beauty-cool one at that."

Here they were once again, chest to chest staring into each other's eyes, their hearts racing. He could feel hers pounding away under his palm.

"So…That… walk." She coughed turning her gaze away.  
"Why do you always do that?" He frowned slightly.  
"What."  
"Ignore it… what we… What we both know is here."  
"Because I'm with Midoriya."  
"But you don't have to be." Kiri implored.

Hecate stepped back and turned her gaze away. "Kirishima. I can't do this right now."  
"Then when! When you realise how much time you've wasted when you could have given it to a better man!"

He took the step forward holding her shoulders. "When are you going to realise that you have something with me, something he can never give you. Yes, Midoriya is a good man, yes, he's kind and sweet, but you don't have the spark that we do! I see it!"  
"I'm happy Kirishima." She shot him a look, though he could feel her wavering slightly. "I'm happy with Midoriya."  
"Just being happy isn't enough."  
"I have feelings for him-"  
"But you love me."

Both were just as stunned as the other as that came out.

Hecate stared at the other boy for a long few moments and pushed away slightly. "We better stop… our tutoring session there for today." She said quietly. "They'll be expecting us both at the main dorm for the Christmas party." She turned to the door holding it open for him, keeping her gaze locked on the ground.

It was clear she was trying to process everything and by the look on her face was not doing a very good job of it.

He knew to pull back slightly for now and let it slide.

But he wouldn't back down.

The party kicked off into a full swing about an hour later. Decorations were hanging from the ceiling. A Christmas tree stood proud in the corner, the heaters on, making it cosy and warm, mistletoe placed in various doorways by Denki no doubt trying to steal a kiss from some unwitting fool.

Kiri stuck mostly to himself in a corner sipping a warm drink and on occasion eating cookies, there were some delicious ginger ones that were mouth-wateringly irresistible. It didn't take a genius to figure out who made them.

Of course, she was the full package…

He glanced side long to where Hecate would be sat in Midoriya's lap smiling, her arms around his neck holding onto him and on occasion nuzzling into his neck. The green haired boy would smile at her and kiss her tenderly; she'd smile into it.

But there was no sparkle to her eyes… No desperation… not like there had been with Kiri.

When the music started, she smiled and pulled Midoriya to his feet, the guys and girls pairing up among each other, amongst their various crushes and such.

Kirishima was left sat next to Todoroki and Bakugo who watched Midoriya, the boy sweeping a giggling Hecate along the space they'd left for a dance floor. Her giggles were like music and Kiri couldn't look away even for a minute.

Eventually the song finished and another slowly one took it's place, Midoriya smiled and left to grab him and his girlfriend a drink.

Hecate whirled around to find the red head there in front of her. She hesitated for a moment before slowly looking up into his eyes and turned her head enough to see Bakugo sweep Midoriya off his feet and into a dance not far away from them, the broccoli boy going bright red and exclaiming what was Kachan doing, the blond only growled back to shut up and enjoy the dance.

Kiri almost laughed for a moment as Hecate stared looking a little lost, like she couldn't understand exactly what had just happened. It seemed to him that her and Midoriya must have gotten to Mineta's secret party recipe without realising.

The poor little Princess, he should have remembered to warn her.

She turned her gaze back up slowly. "Your friend stole my dance partner." She said softly, like a wounded little puppy herself.  
"Oh no." He teased, enjoying watching her drunken reactions, if he was brutally honest. She simply stared up at him. "Whatever will you do."

She still was not pushing him away or telling him to go.

She took a deep breath and pouted. "Well… I guess… if he stole something of mine." She took hold of Kiri's hands sliding them down to her waist then lacing hers around his neck. "I guess… I'm going to steal something of his."  
"Such a villainous thing to say." He teased, not arguing with her.  
"No Kiri, what's villainous is the thought…" She stood on her tiptoes tilting her head up slightly, her breath brushing over his ear and neck, "I might not want to give you back." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

She burst into a fit of giggles.

His eyes widened and suddenly they were swept along the dance floor, him taking back the lead from her and moving slowly to the song, after all she was still frail despite the appearance she tried to put up.

Midoriya looked over frowning and went to let go, only to fall silent and blush as Bakugo demanded his attention back.

Kiri grinned internally, maybe this was Bakugo's way of making it up to him, maybe the blond was just doing this because he wanted Midoriya to himself for a few minutes, though as he spun Midoriya out in a strangely skilled for him move, Todoroki was there in a flash to catch the boy.

The smaller boy not seeming to realise he was suddenly caught between two boys in a silent war of passion.

Hecate's head resting on Kiri's chest though was enough to bring his attention back to their own dance. Her breathing was soft, and he couldn't stop staring at the small smile gracing her lips. "I've got you now." He whispered holding her close, stroking fingers down her back and burying his face into her hair, repeating himself again.

As the end of the song came the group of dancers all took up a position of moving slowly around in a circle. "We can't keep doing this, I have a boyfriend." She sighed.  
"Funny, he seems very busy right now." Kiri glanced over to where both Todoroki and Bakugo had said boy sandwiched between them.  
"What you think I can't enjoy a hot scene when I see one? I'm not the jealous type."

She really did seem to be very calm about two other boys dancing with her boyfriend.

The last part of the song came, and every couple ended up under a piece of mistletoe.

Kiri dipped her back slowly letting her stare up at him. His arm secured tightly around her back, there was no way she'd fall… at least not physically. He grinned his daddy shark smile. "He was good to me Kirishima." She whispered, staring into his eyes then looked away. "He loves me…"

It suddenly struck Kirishima like lightning.

The truth.

Even so, he still lent in slowly like everyone else with their partners, to kiss under the mistletoe. "I guess… I'll just have to love you better… and for always." She paused, her eyes widening, for the first time she was leaning up to him looking like she was going to kiss him back.

Even Midoriya who had been overwhelmed with the two other boys towering over him was hesitating, their arms wound around his waist, each going for a corner of his mouth whispering how beautiful he looked.

Their lips just a hairs width apart.

"BORING! EVERYONE. TRUTH OR DARE!" Denki called out bringing everything to a crashing halt.  
"YOU DUMB ASS!"

He froze and whimpered like a kicked puppy as Bakugo, Todoroki and Kirishima locked their eyes on him for having spoilt their moment.

Hecate and Midoriya looked over at each other as if remembering that they were there with each other. Both climbed out from between their dance partners and Hecate as though like a defence mechanism slid back under Midoriya's arm.

Denki would be public enemy number one for a while after that night… though the golden hair perv might just have been onto something with his games.  
"Yeah, actually." Kiri gave Bakugo and Todoroki a sidelong glance, grinning, watching the other two boys mirrored that look. "I think I'm down for a game of Truth or Dare."

It didn't take long for them all to have a circle going around the room. Denki was grinning ear to ear as he set a bottle in the middle and span it wildly. "Whoever it lands on, has to take a truth or a dare, if they pass… they have to face a punishment befitting or worse than what they turned down."

The first few rounds were nothing particularly special. A couple of truths and a dare. Two girls giggling as they had to kiss each other, Midoriya having to answer who was the cutest girl in the room, take a wild guess who he said, and a boy admitting he thought Bakugo was the cutest guy in the room.

Denki span the bottle after having to say, "I'm a pretty Pikachu", cursing Midoriya for the dare.

The golden haired boy's eyes lit up though as the bottle landed on Kirishima. "Kirishima… Truth or Dare."  
"Since I'm so manly and wouldn't turn it down…" He smirked, shooting Midoriya a side long glance. "Dare."  
"I dare you to… strip down to your boxers…"  
"And why would I do that man? I mean I know you're desperate to get a good look at me and my package, but this isn't the way to go about it."  
"Wh…What?!"  
"Well if you insist." Kiri smirked deeply, standing, noticing Hecate watching out the corner of her eyes. Midoriya had huffed and was looking away, Bakugo actually even managed to crack a smirk.

He teased his thumbs into the waist band of his jean's pulling his shirt up and holding it between his teeth, showing of his body and those god like abs. He could feel the eyes on him.

Though only one set mattered to him.

And they couldn't look away.

Slowly his jeans came down to reveal his red boxers tight and showing off the size of his large package. "Holy shit." Denki muttered.  
"Kiri is a real man." Bakugo grinned smirking.

All of them glanced over to the blond tsundere, and though none would ever say it out loud for fear of down right death… they all wondered how Bakugo had ever taken such a thing like that.

Kiri chuckled, watching Hecate squirm slightly, her eyes tracing the outline of his package for a second. "Eyes up here beautiful." He whispered, to no one in particular, but she turned her gaze away instantly, longing to look back.

He shed his shirt and sat back down spreading his legs. "I believe that's my turn done and next…" He span the bottle waiting for it to come to a stop. "IZZZZUUUKUUUU MIIIIIDOOORRIIIIYYYYA!"

The green haired boy stared startled pointing to himself. "Wh…What?"  
"You haven't got to sweetie." Hecate said softly, placing her hand on his. "If you don't want to then you can just pass it or, you haven't got to play at all."  
"Yeah Midoriya." Kirishima chuckled. "If you're not man enough."

A silent battle of wills passed between both of them.

Midoriya huffed, a red tinge moving over his cheek, the tipsy boy growling. "Bring it on Kirishima Kun. Dare."  
"Oh well, how about we have a little repeat then. Join me in just your underwear why don't you."

There was stunned silence and suddenly all eyes on Midoriya.

The plan however seemed to backfire when Hecate stood up and lent in whispering into Midoriya's ear. "How about, Love… I help you?" She whispered, making her boyfriend go bright red and Kirishima's smile falter and fall from his face.

Along with Bakugo's and Todoroki's.

Both boys turned their heads to give accusing glares at Kirishima, making him raise his hands in defence.

How was he to know!

Slowly the pale girl's fingers curled under Midoriya's shirt and slowly lifted it up, sliding it up over his head, and taking a moment to stare at his chest before hungrily sliding her tongue up through the abs, and kissing them, then Midoriya's chest. "Good little Doll." He purred. "Sh…Show everyone here how g…good you are at undressing me. Like the… good little girl you are for me."

Todoroki's hair burst into flames suddenly, his collar smoking till he pat himself out.

Bakugo's palm seemed to explode prematurely.

"Holy shit this is hot." Denki whispered.

Both boys nodded slowly, completely envious and angry that it wasn't them doing that to their Midoriya, but they adored the show nether the less.

A lot of people got up and left making their own little circles and playing the game, though a few drunks students cheered on this performance still from their own new game.

Hecate slowly teased her fingers beneath the waistline of Midoriya's trousers, her ass lifted up and pointed in Kirishima's direction.

The red head couldn't tell if he was angry or horny in that minute.

Both… yes… both is good.

As she pulled the jeans down, she was quick to place a hidden kiss on Midoriya's bulge and pulled his jeans free, sucking on his smooth thighs then climbing into place on his lap once she was done and he was sat chuckling, she started purring softly.  
"Who's a good little Doll." He smiled and kissed along her neck.  
"I am." She giggled and kissed him suddenly on his lips, grinding her ass slightly.

How much of the alcohol had she drunk earlier? God damn… this girl was full of surprises. Not only was she just a Disney Princess, this girl also had a little bit of a Disney Villain inside her.

After a short make out they span the bottle again, this time it landing on Hecate. "Dare!" She grinded her ass down on his lap, Midoriya chuckled and grinned whispering something into her ear. Suddenly she went wide eyed and shook her head. "No, I can't… I can't do that!" She hissed.  
"Then you'll have to do something a lot woooorrssseeee. Open that pretty little mouth and let them all hear you. Let them hear what you love calling me." Midoriya chuckled, it seemed the drink finally having gone to his head.  
"Okay… then…" She gulped turning away from them all. "Daddy."

Utter silence filled their circle. A couple of others turning their head towards the circle as if to question had they really just heard the other right.

Kirishima's jaw dropped.

Bakugo's palms exploded and Todorki's side went up in flames, both blushing bright red in disbelief… hang on… was that… little… Broccoli boy… actually a…  
"NEXT!" Hecate snapped, spinning the bottle.

Though other turns continued, Hecate was glaring at Midoriya who was blushing deep red, still looking quite happy though with the result.

Kirishima had to be hit in the shoulder to finally look up. "Hey dumbass." Bakugo growled, "it's your turn."

Kirishima had to blink his thoughts clear from the distracting thoughts that were plaguing him in that moment. Were Midoriya and Hecate already… Why the hell did she call him Daddy? Was she into that? God damn it… Midoriya was a lot tougher competition than he originally thought.  
"I choose um… Dare."  
"Okay idiot… I dare you to… Kiss who you think is the hottest person in the room."

Midoriya's ears turned pinked and frowned.

Bakugo smirked and chuckled lowly, while Todoroki whispered softly into the green haired boy's ears. "Jealousy… is a colour… that suits your sparkling eyes. _Midoriya._"

That sexy purr should have been illegal.

Kirishima shrugged and crawled over between Hecate's legs who had climbed off Midoriya's lap, cupping her chin.

"Well… there's only one person so Beauty-cool above everyone else here." He let out a soft sigh, the warm breath brushing over her neck making her shudder and stare up beneath her lashes.  
"That's why I'm dating her." Midoriya grumbled though Hecate paused and looked at him, the boy's eyes suddenly wide. "NOT TO SAY I'M DATING YOU ONLY FOR YOUR LOOKS! I mean yes you're incredibly beautiful, but you're also incredible in your personality too…"  
"Midoriya." Todoroki stated quietly. "Stop… while you're ahead."

The green haired boy pouted till he was scooped up into Todoroki's lap.  
Kirishima took that as his signal to get what he wanted. "Pucker up Princess."  
"You arranged this didn't you." She whispered, sliding her arms behind Kiri's neck, her voice impassive, maybe a little slurred.  
"Maybe… maybe not." He smirked, remembering having slipped Bakugo a few notes before the game started with a promise to return the gesture, technically he'd already delivered on his part… it had just… well… gone a little differently than expected!  
"So maybe you won't mind a little bit of revenge." She whispered, staring up at him a look that was downright villainous.

But he didn't care.

Their lips sealed together, moving slowly against one another, receiving a wave of wolf whistles and cat calls. Hecate's fist balling into Kiri's shirt almost dominantly, her eyes lidding slightly.

With their bodies so close no one could see her foot slid down to his crotch and press against his slowly growing hard cock.

His eyes flew open and his face went bright red, her toes toying with his head making him suddenly gasp, and bite down on her lips.

She couldn't give away what he did though, not without revealing her own action.

"While they're… enjoying their dare…" Todoroki said quietly, whispering softly into Midoriya's ear. "I have… one of my own. Little… Midoriya."  
"Wh..What? Todoroki Kun! This isn't how the game goes! It didn't even land on me."  
"Shut up. _Baby._" The boy whispered and said softly. "I dare you to try and not make a single sound… no matter what me and Bakugo might do to you."  
"Hey Icey Hot… what the hell are you planning."  
"Something little Midoriya won't ever forget."  
"Todoroki Kun!" The green haired boy slurred. "Stop calling me litt…Little ha…ha…" His protests died into a blur of whimpers and lew slapping of lips as Todoroki lent in and slowly nibble and sucked on Midoriya's ears.

While Bakugo and Todoroki had their way, turning Midoriya into a panting little mess, Kirishima was finding himself unravelling faster and faster as a foot slid along his now fully hard, clothed cock.

Hecate let out soft whining little moans that did help, my got her foot was stroking along his shaft and under the head so accurately, he was losing his mind already, then when her other foot started to massage his balls, he could feel himself about to explode.

Oh, crap when was the last time he had… he was still pent up from earlier that day.

"What's wrong Kiri? Why do you feel so… wet… already?" She purred dominantly.  
"Truth or dare." He whispered.  
"Truth… daddy." She smirked and suddenly felt a squirt against her foot, Kirishima's eyes going wide. Crap, he was losing it. The pleasure of her foot stroking up along his shaft, the way her other one rubbed his balls through the fabric, oh god he couldn't hold it, especially not with those lewd little moans she'd make, or comments like, "I'm your kitten, right? Then give me some milk." If she kept talking like that then he wouldn't be able to keep a straight head.

God… this Disney Princess was going to destroy him!

"Is the only reason you're with Midoriya because you're terrified no one else is ever going to lo…love you like he does!"

Her movements froze.

Slowly she turned her gaze up to him, she looked like a doe that had been caught in headlights. She looked so vulnerable and terrified like she couldn't believe someone had gotten into her head like that… or worse, that she hadn't realised it herself, but he had known.

Suddenly her foot pushed onto his balls and her hand started pumping his member hard through the fabric, he bit onto her neck to muffle a groan as he came hard through his boxers, soaking her hand, a large wet patch spreading through his underwear.

Only squirting more as she brought her palm up to her mouth and licked it clean, removing all evidence of what she had done. "Huh… Salty." She whispered quietly.

Not far away Todoroki and Bakugo had Midoriya mewling and whimpering under their touches. Their hands roaming his chest, brushing over his nipples, the drink having rendered him like clay in their hands to shape. She couldn't help but grin and watch them.

God knows how she would feel about all this when she was sober in the morning… her and Midoriya.

"I think that's enough tutoring for today." Her warning was clear: _don't play games with me. _"I think you better go back to your room and change." Hecate warned quietly. "I don't know how manly it is to cum just from being kissed like that…"

Kiri's tongue was hanging out his mouth, her blood on his teeth tasting sweet. She had a row of puncture marks around her neck.

At sight of them Midoriya snapped back into attention, looking like he was about to unleash his full quirk onto the red head. "Game over Kirishima." She turned away walking and sitting back in Midoriya's lap.  
"Oh no. I think this game is only just beginning."


End file.
